robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Llamaman201/Archive 2
Angel of Death, Pheonix and Tender Caress Thanks so much for getting the work done on those. As I'm sure you've noticed, we're not far off from finishing the main series UK robots, only around a dozen remain to be done, with about 20 stubs to be expanded. In recognition of your work for doing these early competitors which I am not familiar with, I'm presenting you with an Pinball Warrior Award. Thanks for all your work. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I'll try and finish the Series 2 robots off in the next couple of days. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Best Design Welcome back Haha, well for a start, I know what country you live in, thats all. Not a very narrow range of houses. Anyway, check the Job List for stuff to do. Good to have you back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oblivion Great to see such a healthy edit on your return. However, the info paragraph is pretty poor, its all results and nothing about the robot's design. Would you mind? I'm not familiar with Oblivion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I think I can put some bits in there. Thanks for badge! Llamaman201 (talk) 13:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Videogame There you go, and fwi, your allowed to make templates. There is nothing that users arent allowed to do, except things that they aren't able to do anyway. ;) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks a lot. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wins/Losses I frankly do not believe that the Gauntlet or Trial should be included as wins. They are about survival, and really the only victories were All Torque/Matilda and Chaos/Dead Metal. A loss is defined as; a losing by defeat; failure to win. A win is defined as; to finish first in a competition or the like, gain victory, etc. The Gauntlets and Trials count as losses because the robot failed to win the competition as it was eliminated, whilst they do not count as wins because there was no victory, only survival. I've been adding Wins/Losses for a while, and to keep consistency with those done, I'm going to change Demolition Demon. We should use my logic, its the more sound that just to balance the scales. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I can agree with that, Panic Attack needs its gauntlets and trials taken away in that case aswell and any others that have been done, though for now night night. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) More losses than wins It was suggested in the community portal by TG. '''Helloher (talk) 18:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thats okay then. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Cunning Plan Thanks for taking care of that one. It was a gaping hole that frustrated me, as I was unable to fill it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) Llamaman201 (talk) 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Morg Huge edits there, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, good thing all its fights are on Youtube, though i can't find its Series 5 battle anymore, I know RA2 or was it Helloher, one of the two put a link on a talk page, but I can't remember it now. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it was me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yr_7eCvw3M 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The Series 5 Heat J videos aren't tagged with the robot names, but just search the heat and series title. ManUCrazy 01:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's how I found it. "Series 5 Heat J" 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Templates Yes, there's my one that TG updated, which is template:user. RA2 and I both have it on our pages. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Rommie Yup, that would be me. I pop onto Memory Alpha from time to time too; bit of a Sci-Fi geek. ;) - SalakTalk 00:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Equal Losses and Wins TG said before thats only for Heavyweight UK Series Competitors. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I didn't know that, my bad. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Team Series Record So are you saying that we should put info about Extreme on these? If so, I agree with you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think for example Adam Clark's would say: *Extreme 1: Did not enter *Extreme 2: Middleweight Championship Final with 259 They would come after Series 4 and Series 6 as that's when they were broadcast of course. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I definitely think that would be a good addition. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we'll wait and see what the others think, also I don't think that it will be too clogged up with multiple tournaments. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::What happens with - for example - Team Make Robotics in Extreme 2; Iron Maidens Semi-Finalist, University Challenge Round 1, Antweight Champion. Or how about Team Big Brother, who was an All-Star Heat Finalist and the Minor Meltdown champion? It'll get very cluttered. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Weld-Dor 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion. Is this the sort of thing you're looking for? (Sorry I can't skin very well). http://gametechmods.com/uploads/images/68064screenshot_9.bmp 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's brilliant. Thanks, although could it be black instead of orange please. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. I'll get a pic for you tomorrow. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::How's this? Sorry about my skinning, I know it isn't brilliant. http://gametechmods.com/uploads/images/45120screenshot_11.bmp Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::That looks good, actually, well done. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's what I'm looking for thank you. Llamaman201 (talk) 06:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I like what you did with the userbox. And I'll tell you this: Scorpion won almost every head-to-head battle I did between them. If it wasn't for the prescence of GBH, you probably would be through. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind eh. It's also a shame GBH couldn't reproduce the success it had in our Series 8! Llamaman201 (talk) 09:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Who's your money on now? Mine's on Delldog. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, Delldog looks quite good, but I reckon XT's vertical flywheel could be crucial. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Mortis What you did on the hands-free thing was very good, but I can't give you a badge just for that. Perhaps a quote or two and a slight expansion of the opening paragraph (changes from Series 3 to 4 is a good idea) will get you there....I didn't say anything... Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :As promised, here you are. I really wish the others would give them out more frequently instead of making me do it....Well done Llama. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rollback What does this mean? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Its a wiki user rank. A rollback'r has the power to revert all the consecutive edits by a person, and its only from the click of a button. You should find examples from me on various pages - including, I'm afraid, pages that have histories of my fights with CBFan - Scorpion or Plunderbird come to mind pretty quickly. Basically, you don't have to undo, type an edit summary. Also, you can remove like 5 edits in a row at once. Its an efficient vandal tool. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oke Dokey, thank you. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry I didn't notify you about your new powers, I didn't realise that you wouldn't get an automatic notification from the wiki. I thought you deserved the promotion so well done. Christophee (talk) 22:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I did get an automated notification I just didn't know what it meant, thanks again :). Llamaman201 (talk) 23:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's interesting because TG told me that he didn't get any notification about either of his promotions. Maybe they've recently added that feature then. Christophee (talk) 01:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Must have been. I didn't get notification either. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What I got was an email saying "USer Rights have been changed", so yeah I guess new feature if none of you have recieved anything like that. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ICU Good work in writing the Series 6 history for this article. If you can do just as good a job with the Extreme 2 history then I will be happy to award you a badge for your efforts. Christophee (talk) 18:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Very good work. Here's your badge as promised. Christophee (talk) 15:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::And in follow up: Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that's made my day (seriously), Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Adding images I want to really really thank you for helping me put images into heat articles. With the additions I've made, Heat G of Series 4 is now a fantastic article. As a result, I'm giving you a badge for it, even thought it deviates slightly from the usual regulations, I just appreciate someone else helping with images. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Judge I've just promoted you to our Wikia Forum arena judge, alongside CBFan and ManUCrazy. This basically means that you have to contribute to tournaments, as your vote will be important. If you decide to surrender this position, tell me and I shall appoint a replacement. Congratulations. This badge will be yours as long as you are a judge. Put it at the top of your userpage, above the template userbox. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks and I fully intend to vote in these events, they're fun ^^. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) More badges TG never told me which robots are deemed notable enough to be awarded badges for so I'm going to make my own judgement. You're really racking up these badges now. The work you're putting into the wiki at the moment is excellent. Keep it up! Christophee (talk) 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! These Snow Days, with no homework have left me with time on my hands :P. Trouble is with all these pages I'm not sure how to organise them so they look tidy as they are just a long list at the moment. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha I've got them close together now so that looks better. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have now been told about the notability rules for badges by RA2 and they would generally have to be heat finalists or side competition finalists to be deemed as notable. But you can keep the ones I just gave you as I think you deserve them. I forgot to give you this one earlier and although it's technically not deemed as notable enough, RA2 and I have agreed to grant you this last one just to be fair. After this one I'm going to stick to the rules I just found out about. Christophee (talk) 17:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The snow days have been fun. I've been busy IRL lately, which has been decreasing my contribution levels. And I can't write battle reports as my web filter now blocks YT. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Wildcard This is the reminder to nominate a wildcard for the All-Stars. Head to Forum:Wildcard and make a nomination. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Team Driving Force Could you possibly tell me where you got this team name from. I saw that you added it to the Malc 1.5 page, but I'd like it to be confirmed before I add it to the teams page. Christophee (talk) 03:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously don't remember doing it, hmm, I'll have a look around to check. Llamaman201 (talk) 07:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I've finally found out where it must have been taken from. It's on the list of robot contacts on the Team Big Brother site. Christophee (talk) 10:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on reaching 3000 edits. I'm also approaching a milestone as this is my 4993rd edit. Christophee (talk) 15:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and lets hope your 5000th will pretty special XD. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats Llama, and to Christophee on his upcoming milestone. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm catching you up again Helloher after you overtook me. Christophee (talk) 16:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've had a busy few months, so it's understandable. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Turns out my 5000th edit was simply moving an image on the Dreadnaut page. Very special indeed... Christophee (talk) ::::::Congrats Christophee. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha, though it can be seen as important as a clean and well presented page is better than one that is all over the place. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you ever so much for improving the Series 6 Heat E article I started. Being new, I didn't exactly know the layout and it went all messy. So, thanks! KillerTrack01 11:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hydra Why did you revert back my Hydra article? --Zoggy 11:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry about that I should have looked further than the first bit about it not being successful. I only releasised that there was mroe after I had changed it and I'm not too sure on how to undo my undo properly. Sorry. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC)